Poke' Rangers Lost Galaxy
by Connor Kent
Summary: Three teenagers venture into space along with many others looking for new life. But it seems that they got a little more then they expected, the power to save the galaxy... Poke' Rangers Lost Galaxy!
1. Prolouge

One million years ago a great storm began to brew 55 million light years away. A Galaxy Storm only occurs every one million years. Three heroes fought with allies like Parukia and Deoxys fought to weaken the storm. All hope was lost. The storm was growing bigger and only ten warriors were left including Parukia and Deoxys. Five of those heroes stumbled upon the storm blades and swept away the storm. There were consequences though.

The planet of Ocaria, the planet on which they lived was transported to the Milky Way galaxy. The five storm blades were hardened into sacred rock that cooled one million years ago.

Before the battle finished Deoxys was poisoned that turned planets to stone but the power of the blades were too powerful. The planet of Ocaria remained protected from the infected Deoxys.

After Parukia captured Deoxys in a containment suit he created a base that could monitor Ocaria and any other planet in the universe. The radiation that let off of Deoxys before he was contained made Parukia resemble the legendary pokemon Diaruga.

Finally to weaken Deoxys further he spliced it into three different forms. One of defense to protect the base. One of attack to fend off harm to Ocaria and one of speed to assist neighboring planets.

But when the speed Deoxys moves too fast he begins to believe he is more powerful than his other halves.

"Deoxys, this is your final warning, surrender or we will destroy you!" said the Red Storm Ranger. "Storm Rangers, go!"

Five Rangers with defense and attack Deoxys charged at speed. They locked him in a containment field and sent him to the center of Ocaria's moon Lunock where he would sleep...

Now one million laters a galaxy storm has returned and the power has awakened speed Deoxys...

Foster, Owen and Mariella are three students going to Zykon Surf high School, a colony ship floating in space looking for new life. Little did they know what would be in store for them...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this took so long to get up. I don't need any submissions for rangers so thats ok. When I do which I might later on I'll ask. Please review, first chapter will come up sooner.


	2. 1: Dust Off the Blades

Thanks for all the reviews.

_Italics-Spanish speaking_

"Remember, take good care of each other and I'll see you next week." said Mrs. Lygen kissing Owen, age 18, on the cheek.

"Mom! Enough! People are watching!" he said taking his mothers head off his face. Foster, age 15, was hugging his mom to death as she was to him. "I love you mom!!!" "I love you more honey!!!!" "No, I love you more!!!!"

The two Mrs. Lygen's, sister in-laws, watched as Owen and Foster stepped into the Abra Ports and were transported to Zykon Surf within a matter of five seconds. They stepped out of the transporter and checked their bags into the security.

Zykon Surf was is a space station that is designed to hold five thousand residents for a week for two years. Zykon Surf took twenty years to build and wasn't revealed to the public until a boy and his Xatu discovered it in Nevada. Every species of pokemon is located on Zykon Surf. Z.S. as it is sometimes called, was developed with a team of one hundred Alakazam. It holds different sections including a volcano, monitored by twenty Magmar. It also holds a forest supervised by trained rangers.

Every Friday night the five thousand residents can choose to stay or return to Earth by the transport power of Abra's. The residents usually choose to go home and only about two hundred fifty stay on Z.S.

After they existed the Abra Port, Owen looked at his card key. "Our apartment is on the school campus."

"Looks like being in space isn't as exciting as I thought," said Foster referring to school. "Sure is an amazing sky." spat Foster pointing to the regular looking sky.

"Would you stop whining? This isn't a vacation. Now let your pokemon out. They said to release them as soon as we got of the ports. We don't want the pokeballs being effected."

Owen threw out a pokeball and a great ball releasing an Eevee and a Growlithe, both males. Foster threw three ultra balls that released an Eevee, Kecleon and a Phanphy.

"Phan! Phan! Phanphy!" exclaimed the excited pokemon. Growlithe followed Phanphy, and Kecleon went to see what new things he could blend into.

"Enough playing guys! We got to go see our new home!" shouted Foster after around ten minutes. Growlithe, Phanphy and Owen's Eevee jumped out of a near by tree and went into their great, ultra and pokeballs. Foster's Eevee was lying on his leg tired from the trip and with much admiration went into his ultraball. Kecleon appeared on Owen's shirt and he screamed. Foster returned Kecleon and they went off to Zykon Surf High School.

Meanwhile... as Owen and Foster walked toward the school campus a spanish girl, age 17, Mariella Gomez was coming out of the Abra Port. She threw one premier ball, one pokeball and two luxury balls. Out came an Eevee, a Zigzagoon, a Raichu and a Metang. They hopped around her with joy and she cuddled them with love.

"_This is our new home guys, are you excited?"_ asked Mariella. She took out the card key she was given on her way out and saw her room was right outside of the school apartment. Her pokemon followed her as she tried to find someone that spoke spanish. Finally her Metang used psychic and translated for her. Her apartment was a few blocks away from the power station which would be good for Raichu.

Before she even turned to corner to see her new apartment a man in a green hat, blue shirt and green pants stepped in front of her.

"Are you a pokemon trainer?" he asked.

Mariella understood but could not speak very well, "Yes. I'm sorry, I do not speak english." She began to walk away but he stopped her. Raichu sparked a little bit cautiously.

"English or not, you have to accept my challenge. I saw that Metang of your using psychic. So I know you understand what I mean." he snarled.

"Please, good bye." she started again. "Listen here, sweet thing. Your one expensive cookie, I can tell. Either you battle me or I'll give you a big fat one." he said puckering his lips. Marie understood that perfectly and clenched her fist. She punched him hard in the nose.

"I believe, as you americans say... burned?" she said laughing.

The man held his nose which had a little blood coming out. "Oh your going to get burned alright you dirty spanish girl." Marie squinted angrily.

_"Game on,_" she replied. The man threw out two pokeballs that released a Buuburn and a Moukazaru.

"Go, both of you now! Flamethrower!!" the man shouted. Marie pointed two fingers and Raichu and Metang dashed on to the field. _"Raichu! Quickly! Dodge it! Now use thunder shock! Metang, use confusion to stop the other fire!" _

Raichu quickly dashed away from Buuburn's flame and shocked him briefly. Although Buuburn seemed to be unaffected by the shock! Metang used confusion and made the fire go outwards in different directions. _"Now! Metang! Take down! Raichu! Dodge the fire Buuburn will try to attack with and then use a headbutt with full power!!" _

"Buuburn! Again flamethrower!" yelled the man, "Moukazaru, mach punch!"

Raichu dodged to the left the flames, _"Agility Raichu!"_ and Raichu ran fast to Buuburn and attacked with a powerful headbutt. Metang shot straight forward, sadly into the mach punch and got a direct hit. _"Keep trying Metang! You can do it! Stay low for a few seconds though! Don't worry!" _Metang relaxed and the man took this as a quick opportunity to attack. He assumed she wanted Metang to heal.

"Go Moukazaru! Fury Swipes!" Moukazaru fell right into Marie's trap. _"Reflect Metang!"_ Metang activated a shield of light that Moukazaru bounced right off of. _"Now, Raichu! Attack Mouzakaru with iron tail!"_ Raichu shocked Buuburn for the fun for a second and then sped towards Moukazaru. He hit Mouzkaru hard with his iron tail and Marie yelled, _"Finish it off! Shock-wave! Full power!!!!!"_ Raichu let off an intense power of electricity that made Moukazaru faint instantly. _"Go Metang, you can do it! Finish Buuburn with a psychic!"_ Metang levitated twenty feet and radiated a powerful psychic at Buuburn that made it faint. The man returned his two pokemon and ran.

_"Good job team, you guys need a rest."_ she said as she returned them to their luxury balls. Zigzagoon cuddled up on Mariella's leg. Eevee shook her light brown fur and walked along side Mariella.

Mariella walked up to her apartment...

With Owen and Foster...

Owen slipped the card key into the door and the door unlocked. He opened it and the dorm room was about 12 feet by 14 feet. "Awesome awesome awesome!!!!" shouted Foster with glee. "Well lets unpack. I want to head over to the pokemon fields before anyone else. Now that everyone knows almost all pokemon are here (A/N- Disclosing most rare pokemon) EVERYONE is going to try and get there to get all the good ones. AND! If you catch another Caterpie I'm going to eat it. Capeesh?"

Foster swore under his breath. Foster decorated his room a bluish color. He was hoping that he could make it look like an ocean but it didn't work out. Owen decorated his side of the room with band posters and hot girls.

"Your such a perve." said Foster.

"Oh and you wouldn't put Kelly Karls on your side of the wall?" he asked. Foster's face went a little red and he stuffed something under his blanket.

"Just kidding," said Foster. "Let's go!"

Owen and Foster headed out to the fields which we're already packed with people most of whom hadn't even gone to their apartments.

"I want to catch an Aron! Let's go!" shouted Owen at Foster. Owen broke off into a run towards the desert area. "Wait for me hothead!!!" yelled Foster running after him.

Foster finally stopped when Owen stood in front of the entrance to Zykon Desert. He stood astounded. A great sandstorm was brewing and workers were handing out gogo-goggles. Foster and Owen took a pair and walked in.

"Ow! This is so irritating! So much sand!!" complained Foster.

"Oh give it a rest, it's a desert dumbo." replied Owen. Foster frowned and kept walking. Owen threw out Growlithe and they walked. Owen tried to catch a Sanshrew but it dug away. He then encountered a Trapinch.

"Go Growlithe! Ember!" Growlithe shot out fire and the Trapinch. Then the Trapinch fell down and looked badly hurt. Growlithe went to help it but then the Trapinch attacked! It had used faint attack! "Growlithe, tackle!" Growlithe hit the Trapinch. "Flamethrower!" Trapinch Xed out and Owen threw an ultra ball. He caught the Trapinch!!!

"Grow grow growlithe!!!!"

Foster handed Owen a potion as Owen released his Trapinch from its pokeball. He sprayed it with the potion and the Trapinch let out a sigh of relief. "Tra... trapinch?"

"Hey there little buddy, I'm going to be your new friend now. I hope will enjoy good adventures together." said Owen smiling while petting his new pokemon. Trapinch smiled as much as his lips would let him and nuzzled on Owen hand.

"Come on bud, let's go find some more pokemon!" cheered Owen. Trapinch had no idea what he meant but he continued to smile.

"Foster, aren't you going to try and catch anyone?" asked Owen as they walked towards the caves.

"Yes, but only the water. Ground types aren't really my style." he replied.

"Suit yourself then."

As they walked towards the cave a bit of a storm started to brew. "Are you kidding me? Rain?! On the first day!!!?" complained Foster.

"Eh, whatever." replied Owen.

They walked inside the cave and snuck up on a sleeping Aron. "Go! Trapinch! Sand attack!" The Aron awoke angrily. Aron tried to use metal claw but missed. Then Trapinch seemed to have fainted. Aron went up to it and even Owen was worried. Trapinch woke up and knocked Aron hard. "Tackle!" Trapinch hit Aron in the belly where it hurt hard. "Great ball!" Aron was captured! They ran out of the cave to head towards the water area.

"Attention all Zykon Surf! Attention all Zykon Surf." The Zykon Surf captain appeared on the big screens that were located vastly around Z.S. "A galaxy storm has begun... a planet is nearby and we hope to get everyone transported there as soon as possible. Please go straight to the transporters immediately." People began to scream and sprint towards the Abra Port. "Please remain calm." It wasn't going to be very easy. A galaxy storm could wipe out the entire colony in a matter of minutes or seconds!

"C'mon Foster! Let's go!" They got all their pokemon in the balls and luckily had some materials they brought with them and headed to the port. The sky had disappeared and was replaced by the frightening huge lightning that existed. Owen and Foster had finally gotten into the transporter and were headed to the planet.

Meanwhile with Mariella...

"Ms. Gomez, right this way." said a guard who was taking Marie around because she was VIP. Mariella got in the transporter and headed to the planet that the natives called Ocaria. Once Mariella arrived on Ocaria she gasped and took in a breath. For one she was no where near everyone else. She was in front of a yellow stone with a lightningbolt across it with a sword in it. And second that all that surrounded her was water and a two other islands fifty feet apart from hers.

Owen and Foster were on the other two islands. As soon as the three went to touch the swords the mini islands (that were no bigger then a large bathroom) came together. A giant face of Parukia appeared. "Hello Pokerangers..."

Mariella gasped, Owen widened his eyes and Foster shouted, "WOOHOO!"

"Welcome to the planet Ocaria. We must keep this short as there isn't much time. A galaxy storm happens only once every million years and it is capable of wiping out thousands of planets and systems. Take your storm blades..."

They reached out to touch them and a giant energy blast hit in the water in front of Foster. Then when they could see evil Deoxys floated. "From the power of the galaxy storm I AM FREE!"

They quickly took the swords and transformed into the Poke Rangers Lost Galaxy.

-------------------------------

I hope you liked it. I had to finish off the chapter because my computer charger broke and right now I only have 12 percent power left. I might get a new one tomorrow, might not, but I wanted to finish this. I will check on my dad's laptop for reviews/pms though. Please review!


	3. 2: Storm Riders

Sorry for mega mega, extreme mega super ultimate long wait. :) Enjoy.

* * *

The Rangers were astonished at their new costumes.

"I apologize for the short time. But you are the new Poke Rangers." said Palkia. "Take these weapons with you and use them to defeat the evil that has struck upon the jungle planet of Ocaria.

The three teenagers looked at their storm blades with the blades all looking like a lightning bolt.

"But... we can't be power rangers... We don't know any kong fu or anything!"

"The blades that you hold in your hands are united with the abilities of fighting and wisdom. I trust you will use them accordingly. Your people and the people of Ocaria need you now. A dangerous pokemon named Speed Deoxys has sent an army of Machoke minions to Ocaria to freeze them all in an eternal sleep. You must stop them."

The three rangers looked down at their gear again. "Okay, let's do this." said all three.

The three rangers then found themselves on the real planet of Ocaria. People screamed around them, both from Ocaria and Zykon Surf. It wasn't before long that people began to notice the three rangers. A great light from the sky descended and a mutated Machamp stepped out of the light.

"Pokerangers huh? Well, I can tell you I didn't expect any out here in space. No matter, a little extra fun never hurt now did it?" About thirty mutated Machoke arose from the ground looking like zombies. "Feeling out numbered."

"Not at all." said Owen unsheathing his Storm Blade. Mariella and Foster did the same.

"PokeRangers go!" yelled Owen and immediately the three rangers charged in to battle fighting their way into the battle.

Owen front flipped over one of the Machombies (Machoke zombie) and kicked its back. Another one grabbed him but Owen flipped him over his shoulder onto the ground and stabbed it in the chest.

Foster was having a lot of fun. Two Machombies charged at him and he did a split and they ran into themselves. Then he sliced the two in the legs, spun on the ground and tripped both of them. Foster hopped up and sliced two others right after another making them spark and explode.

Mariella was being chased by three of them and she ran up to a tree, ran up it and flipped backwards. She then slashed at the three of them and tripped one that was behind her and stabbed it.

Owen finally reached the mutated Machamp known as Machombo. The Red Pokeranger slashed at Machombo but Machombo grabbed the sword and threw Owen with it over his head. Mariella saw this and slashed two final Machombies to help Owen.

Foster joined her and the two tried to fight fight Machombo but he was too strong. Owen slash from behind but Machombo's sixth arm grabbed him and held him up in the air.

"Bad move." said Foster and Mariella. They charged up their swords and then slashed at Machombo making him lose balance and drop Owen.

"Final strike!" yelled Owen and the rangers made one last slash.

"Don't think this is over Rangers." said Machombo and he disappeared into the sky. The three rangers turned to each other.

Foster and Owen looked at the yellow Pokeranger.

"I'm Owen Lygen and this is my cousin Foster."

"I'm Mariella Gomez. Nice to meet you." The red and yellow rangers shook hands. When the three rangers walked back to the village people cheered.

But the storm was still coming.

"We have to combine our powers!" yelled Owen. Lighting and thunder began to strike everywhere and people began to turn to stone.

The three clanged their swords together and a great swirl of energy shot up into the sky to the center of the storm. The black cloud began to swirl around.

"The storm! It's not dispersing!" yelled Foster over the roar of the storm.

Three vehicles appeared in front of them on cue and a voice could be heard in their head, the voice of Palkia.

"Use these vehicles to travel to the center of the storm and destroy the source of evil. For the Red Ranger: the Ponyta Cycle. For the Blue Ranger: the Wailmer Roller. And for the Yellow Ranger: the Manetric Dasher."

The Ponyta cycle looked like a bigger robotic version of the actual pokemon. It's back opened up and Owen stepped inside where many controls awaited him. The Manetric Dasher was the same. The Wailer Roller moved by its middle spinning extremely fast while its to fins on the side controlled its direction.

When the three rangers stepped inside the vehicles floated in the air and bursted into the storm. Electricity shot everywhere and the rangers would swerve in and out of formations until they finally reached the core of the storm where Speed Deoxys was eating the power of the storm.

"Try this on for size." said Owen. He slid open a case and stuck his blade inside and turned it to the right. Mariella and Foster did the same. Three balls of energy in their respective colors combined together and shot at Speed Deoxys corrupting the collection of the storms power.

The three rangers took their swords and opened their vehicles while still inside the storm. The wind was tremendous and if not for their power they would've been killed in seconds.

The three of them began to swerve their swords in a circular motion and the storm was traveling into the energy of their swords. After the storm disappeared the sea green sky could be viewed. Their swords were all immensely charged with power. The vehicles and them were transported to a command center that orbited the planet.

The Command Center was like a space station. It was spherical in the center but five rings circling around it. Each monitor was worked by an alien pokemon who watched over the planets inside the Milky Way Galaxy.

The three rangers were in the main control center which had cosmic controls that were controlled by the mind. It had computers all around you, above, below and in front of. The rangers realized they were able to control their own gravity inside the room.

In the center the head of Palkia appeared and he just smiled. "Congratulations rangers. You've won your first battle."

"You make it sound like we're going to be doing this a lot..." Owen said.

"Well I would hope so. Your galaxy needs you." replied Palkia.

"I don't know..."

"Oh come on Owen! Trainers by day, rangers by night!" exclaimed Foster.

"Yes, we be... as you say, buddies?" said Mariella.

"Yeah, okay..." Owen said.

"Hooray!" Foster and Mariella hi-fived each other.

"But how can we make this work?" asked Owen to Palkia.

"Don't worry about that. We've already created fashionable items for you to wear. They are equipped with shape-shifting attributes, invisibility and a communications device for us to contact you."

Right after Palkia explained that, the rangers de-morphed. Three watches in the primary colors appeared on their wrists.

"Awesome!!!" Foster was the most excited.

"I commend you on your first battle. There will be much more difficult ones in the future. You must remember. There are rules to being a ranger. You may never use your powers for personal gain. And you must never tell anyone you are a power ranger. To help you with your fight. Each of you has been bestowed with a gift. Foster, Vaporeon ranger, you will being given the gift of water. Mariella, Jolteon ranger, you will be give the gift of intangibility. And Owen, Flareon ranger, you will be give the gift of speed."

"We will totally own anyone that comes near our galaxy!" yelled Foster.

"Yes, we win! We do good!" said Mariella after Foster.

"Yeah!"

The three rangers put their hands together.

"Poke Rangers Lost Galaxy!"

* * *

Oh my god. Sorry it took so long to update. Can't promise sooner updates. The next chapters won't be as rushed. Please review! thanks 


End file.
